The optometric apparatus is an ophthalmologic apparatus for testing the sight, the visual function, or the like by presenting a visual target to the subject's eye through an optical element.
Among such optometric apparatuses is the one capable of testing the subject's eye by a combination of subjective measurement and objective measurement. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2006-181271 discloses an optometric apparatus that includes a pedestal, a drive mechanism box arranged on the pedestal, a pair of left and right optical heads with a built-in measurement optical system, and a face rest for fixing the face of a subject during a test.
Since the conventional optometric apparatus is placed on the pedestal when used to measure the subject's eye, it occupies the pedestal.
In a general subjective measurement, the examiner presents a visual target to the subject's eye and conducts a test based on a response to the visual target from the subject while observing his/her expression and the like to improve the accuracy of the test. However, with the conventional optometric apparatus, a test is performed in a state where the subject places his/her face against the face rest. As a result, the examiner cannot observe facial expressions of the subject during a test.